Scarlett
by Turtlefan141
Summary: Scarlett, a young 13 year old orphan, joins T.M.N.T, an ninjitsu academy for teens, part of an operation to take down the bad guys. Though when things get though, wil the new kid be able to stick it out and not let down her team? 2012 TMNT-Human AU
1. Prologe

Teenagers Maturing with Necessary Tutoring. That's what TMNT stood for, from the publics point of view anyway. It was just a boarding school for orphans, from the publics point of view anyway. There was nothing different about this school.

Really, it was Teenagers Mastering Ninjitsu Training. Really, it was an undercover operation to take down companies like the purple dragons and the foot.

Really, the public had no idea what was going on.


	2. Chapter 1

A girl stood in front of a tall gate. She had nothing with her except the clothes she had on and a single suitcase. Her black hair ran down her black to her waist, matched with green eyes that have been known to pierce into your soul before. She pressed a button on an intercom and calmly stated a password she was told to say before the gate opened and she walked in. As she strolled down the pathway to the building, she looked at her surroundings. Girls and boys were running around, sparing and even relaxing. The girl lowered her automatic defences and calmly continued her walk. A man dressed in a dark brown kimono greeted her at the door.

"I see you arrived safely, how was your journey young one?" The man asked, his voice lightly touched with a Japanese accent.

"It was alright." The girl answered.

"Come. We have much to sort out before morning practice." The man persisted leading the girl into the building and down a corridor. Japanese symbols decorated the walls in fantastic patterns, continuing until there was no more wall left. The man led the girl into a room at the back of the ground floor.

"Sit child." He commanded softly. The girl obeyed almost immediately.

"Miss Reynolds, I believe." The man said as he pulled out a file from a nearby cabinet.

"As far as I'm aware." The girl mumbled to herself.

The man ignored the comment. "You will be joining team 'First Squad Y'. It already had 4 members, but the maximum we allow is 5, so you should fit in fine. There is also the matter of your mask." The girl looked at him, confused. "Every student here is required to wear a mask. It conceals their identity when out in missions, as well as adds a personal touch to their uniform. Let me ask you child, what would you like?"

The girl though for a second before smirking at her choice in her head. "Plain red, black stripe around the top, blue headphone silhouette on the left side."

"I take it you are interested in music." The man asked her. She only nodded.

"I will have the mask delivered to your room tomorrow. This is your uniform," He said, handing her a black jumpsuit type piece of clothing, with black trainers on the top. She took them, a nod as thanks.

"I will show you to your team." The man said.

"Wait." The girl said as she started to follow the man out. "You never said your name."

"Oh yes, my name is Hamato Yoshi, but you should call me Master Yoshi, or Sensi during training hours." Yoshi replied.

"Ok." The girl then followed the man down the hallway.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"Raph, get up!" Leo groaned, shaking his brother. The oldest brother had dark brown hair, which seemed to turn black in some places. It was cut so it barely brushed against his dark blue eyes, surrounded by a equally blue mask.

"Shu'up Leo." Raph moaned back at him, obviously unfazed by his orders. The second oldest's eyes blinked open, his green eyes gleaming in the light. His jet black hair brushed over his eyes as he began to sit up. He needed a haircut but he liked his hair long. It was just becoming a nuisance when trying to see, which was pretty much all the time. He tried to push it out of his face with his red mask most of time, but each time it fell back into place.

"But Raph! Master Yoshi is coming with a new member any minute now. It won't be a good impression if they walk in and find you still asleep." Another brother, Donnie added. The second youngest, his light brown hair was cut quite short in comparison to his older brothers, but that was mostly so he could read without having to blow his hair out the way. His chocolate brown eyes were big and round, full of curiosity of the world, surrounded by his purple mask.

"Yeah, come on Raph. Even I'm awake. I even did my homework!" The youngest brother, Mikey exclaimed proudly. His baby blue eyes were streaming with childlike innocence, his blonde ear-length hair and orange mask adding to the effect.

"You did your homework?" Raph, who was now starting to get up, asked.

"I didn't have much, but yeah." Mikey answered.

"You might wanna put on some clothes Raph," Leo commented as Raph got up, having slept in his underwear. "or Master Yoshi will have you doing flips all afternoon."

"Yeah, Yeah." Raph said as he walked into a dressing room at the far end of the room.

"Remember, it's casual today!" Donnie exclaimed.

"I kno', Mikey's been chattin' non-stop about wha' he's gonna wear." Raph called back.

"I can't help it! After wearing a black uniform with black shoes and the only colour being my mask for so long, do you know how good it feels to have some colour in my dress code?" Mikey said.

"Wha'ever Mikey, but ya do know we've only been 'ere for 3 weeks, right?" Raph commented as he walked out of the changing room.

A hard knock came from the door and quickly the four boys came to stand to attention in front of it. The door opened to reveal their sensi, towering over then by at least a 1/4 of their own height.

"Good morning students." Master Yoshi greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa Master Yoshi." The boys said in unison.

"You have a new member of your team." A girl peered out from behind Yoshi. "I trust that you will see to her and make sure she's fine.

"Hai Master Yoshi." The boys said with a small bow. Yoshi bowed back then left, leaving the children alone.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Leo said, stepping forward.

"The names Raphael, but call me Raph if ya know what's good for ya." Raph said.

"I'm Donatello, or Donnie, or even Don if you want." Donnie said.

"I'm Michelangelo but most call me Mikey." Mikey stated, trying desperately not to run forward and squeeze the living day lights out of her.

"I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Reynolds. Though most people call me Scar because of this." She said. She pulled up the side of her T-shirt, revealing a scar up her right side. She then showed then one on her left leg, upper back, both feet and her head.

"Wow." Donnie said. "How'd you get all those?"

"I've on the streets for most if my life. These are small prices to pay. Besides, they show my battles." She replied.

"Cool! Raph's a bit like that. Show her your scar Raph." Mikey exclaimed.

"Which one?" Raph asked him, almost nervous fit some reason.

"The lightning bolt." Mikey said with excitement.

Raph sighed and pulled down the neck on his T-shirt. In the left hand corner was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Nice." Scar said with a smirk. She had feeling she fit in here quite nicely.


	3. Chapter 2

Scarlett had just finished unpacking her stuff, not that there was much to unpack. Including what she had on, that made 2 T-shirts, a hoodie, 2 pairs of jeans and a pair of shoes. She was quite grateful to have the uniform.

"Hey Scarlett." Leo said as he walked up to her.

"Hi Leo." She replied, shutting her drawer.

"I just came to tell you that we have a meeting in the main hall 5 minutes." He said.

"Umm...where's that?" She asked, raising an eyeridge.

"Top floor. It's all that's there, it's that big." Leo answered.

"Yeash." She said, eyes wide.

"I've got to go, I don't want to be late." He said before running out the door.

"You might wanna start now, there's 28 floors in 'is place and we're on floor 5."

Scarlett turned around to find Raph leaning against the door frame.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They've already left. I figured that I shou' tell ya thar ya shoul' leave first." He answered.

"Thanks." She said before following him out the door and down the corridor. Then she saw just how high the stairs were.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Wow later, if we're late, master Yoshi'll 'ave us doin' flips all day." Raph said as he started to run up the first flight.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she ran after him.

It took them 3 minutes seeing as they sprinted up, though by the time they sat down next to Raph's brothers, they were exhausted.

"There you 2 are." Mikey said as they sat down.

"Hi guys." A girl said as she sat down between to Donnie and Scarlett. She had firry red hair, her bangs covering the top of her yellow mask, which had a blue calculator on the side, matching her blue eyes.

"H-h-hi April." Donnie stammered.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Scarlett, she joined our team this morning."

"Cool." She turned to her. "April O'Neil, Second Squad Y. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." She said back.

"Ahem."

The kids turned to the front where Master Yoshi was waiting.

"There we go. I called you here so we could formally go through any and all problems. Firstly, your uniform is to be worn during all waking hours unless told otherwise. If you rip your uniform or accidentally deface it in any other manner, see me immediately."

"Hai." The children chorused.

"Second, lessons begin at 9am. Breakfast is at 8:45. Any latecomers will have to do without for that would be unfair to the other students. You have 5 lessons and 1 dojo session a day, one break at 10, lunch at 12. you depart from your tutoring at 3:30. You are to remain on your best behaviour at all times."

"Hai."

"Afterwards you are free to do what you like until 6pm at which is dinner. Lights out at 10pm. Anyone found out of dorms after 10 without a good reason will revive 100 flips."

"Hai."

Finally, I am announcing each squad leader, staring with Tenth Squad O. Kylie Peterson."

"Get ready Leo." Donnie said.

"Yeah, you better have an acceptance speech." Mikey added.

"Oh come on guys, what makes you think I'm going to be leader?" Leo protested.

"First Squad Y, Leonardo."

"That." Raph said with a smirk.

Leo smiled and got up, joining the other leaders.

"Now a brief demonstration." Yoshi said. "Leonardo, show us sentō washi."

Leo nodded. He took a starting stance then expertly jumped, doing a roundhouse kick while doing a jump and landing square on his feet.

Scarlett looked around and noticed that many if the younger girls were half in a daze, starring at the boy. "You guys see this too, right?" She asked.

"If you mean every girl in the whole Y section, spare you and April, swooning over Leo, then yeah, we see it." Donnie answered.

"You'll see that face times 2 at your first session tomorrow, seeing as Raph'll be there too." Mikey said.

"Mikey, I told ya, girls don' like me." Raph persisted. "I like it tha' way."

"Dismissed." Yoshi said. Straight away Raph got up and was soon lost in the crowds.

"What's up with him?" Scarlett asked once Leo caught up with them.

The boys all looked at each other nervously. "Sorry Scar," Mikey started. "you'll need to ask Raph yourself."

"Oh." She sighed, realising the seriousness of the subject.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Donnie then decided to go to the lab with April, Leo needed to train and Mikey wanted to go and skateboard with some friends. That left Raph and Scarlett in their room.

"Hey, Raph?" Scarlett said, breaking the everlasting silence.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What happened at the meeting this morning?"

Raph cringed lightly and turned away.

"Raph?" Scarlett asked gently.

"You won't laugh, or think less of me?" He asked quietly.

"I promise." She said.

Raph sighed deeply, then turned and looked her in the eyes.

"About a year ago, I met this girl, Daisy. She was nice, now I think about it she was too nice, but I didn't see it. I only saw a girl who I thought loved me as much as I loved her. Then one day, she told me to meet her in an alleyway, but didn't say why. I went anyway, and while I was there she-she...she pulled out a knife."

Scarlet gasped softly, but Raph continued the same. "She stabbed me, saying that she would never love a street rat, that I was beneath this world and she was doing the planner a favour. I managed to escape a Donnie stitched me up." He pulled off his top and reviled, as well as the lightning bolt and a few others, one large scar down from his chest to his belly button. "You and April are the first girls I've trusted since then." He then pulled his shirt back on and wiped away a few tears that lay on his cheeks.

"Raph, it's her loss. You're an awesome guy, who cares where you came from? All she should've care about is what's in your heart, a true fighting spirit." Scarlett comforted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Scar. You're pretty awesome yourself." He replied, finally smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

An alarm clock next to Leo's bed went off and immediately Scarlett was up, even before Leo had pressed snooze.

"Morning Scarlett." He greeted.

"Morning Leo." She greeted back.

"You're quite a light sleeper, aren't you?" He asked as he got out. Thankfully for Scarlett, Leo sleeps in Pyjamas.

"Yeah, on the streets, you're either a light sleeper, or dead." She answered. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 6:30. I go to the early morning training."

"Cool. Can I join you?" She asked.

"I don't know, you haven't been to a training session yet."

"So I'll have a head start for today's."

Leo sighed. "You're set on this, aren't you?" To which she nodded. "Very well, lets get dressed."

Scarlett's uniform fit her almost perfectly. The arms were a little bit long, but other than that every one of her sizes had been calculated and put into the jumpsuit and shoes. Leo's fit him just as well, as she found, for he had a distinctive 6-pack showing through the fabric, making her blush ever so slightly. She remembered seeing one on Raph, but she was mostly concentrated on the scar at the time it was shown.

"Let's go." Leo said.

Scarlett nodded and opened the door, finding a small package outside the door, addressed to her.

"Open it. We can go in a bit." Leo said as she hesitated to open the package. She pulled open the flap box, reviling numerous papers, her new mask lying on the top.

Leo chuckled quietly. "I think Raph'll like that mask."

"Yeah, I didn't realise that there'd be 2 red masked kids in the team when I ordered it." She replied.

"It's ok, you have a black stripe and a pair of headphones, Raph has a black fist on the side of his."

"I didn't see that."

"You can't, it's covered by his hair."

"Ah. So, you got anything?"

"Yeah." He pulled his hair out the way, showing the Japanese symbols レオナルド, written in white thread.

"Leonardo." She read.

"You know Japanese?" Leo asked.

"A bit. What does Donnie and Mikey have?"

"Donnie has a yellow computer and Mikey has a couple paint splats and a pencil."

"Cool." Scarlett looked through all the papers. Most of them was just saying what the school was about and explaining missions. She placed these in her bedside drawer to look at later. The last one was her timetable. Leo quickly compared it to his.

"I have all my classes with you, which means that they do too." He said, throwing his head back in his brother's direction. "Probably something to do with staying in a group."

"Yeah." She stuffed the paper into her pocket and tied her mask. "Let's go."

**_~Scarlett~_**

"Kon'nichiwa Leonardo. Ah, I see Scarlett has decided to come with you." Yoshi said as he saw them some in. The kids already in the room turned to them. Scarlett noticed that, underneath the Hamato logo on the uniform, there was a code for their group. It was only then that she noticed the 1Y on her own uniform.

"Hai sensi, she wanted to come as well." Leo replied.

"It is nice to see new students taking such an interest in our school." Yoshi said with a smile. "Come students." Everyone gathered and knelt. "So far we have just been practicing Katas from your sessions. I would like to finally see about your individual skills. Therefore I would like some sparing matches. No weapons. Harley and Peter" Two M section boys, one from 3rd squad and one from eighth, got up and took starting positions.

"Hajamai!" Yoshi called. Immediately the boys locked into combat, throwing kicks and punches until one of then fell down. "Well done Peter. Harley, you need to work on your footing. Next, Finley and Mike." The same process continued. Girsl and boys alike fought against each other until one grew victorious.

"Leonardo and Oliver." Oliver was in 8Y, and seamed reluctant to get up and fight. He was proven right too, for in a matter of seconds, he was on the floor.

"Good match." Leo said, holding out a hand to help Oliver up.

"You too." Oliver replied accepting the hand.

"Alex and Scarlett." Yoshi announced. A tall boy, 1M, stood up.

"Master Yoshi, I'm the best fighter here, and you want me to fight someone who's been here for less than a day, is half my age and size and, is a girl. It's hardly a fair fight." Alex protested.

Scarlett got up and crouched into a starting position. "Boast after the fight." She spat.

Alex scoffed and crouched as well. "Your funeral, doll face."

"Hajamai!" Yoshi called.

Scarlett's eyes turned white, narrowing dangerously. Alex ran forward, though she didn't move. The students all watched, full attention as Scarlett didn't move a muscle. Then, at the last moment, as stepped to the side. Alex ran a little bit in front before Scarlett grabbed his wrist, kicked his legs out and flipped him over. She took a couple steps back and blinked a few times, soon her eyes turned back to their original green. The class hasn't taken their eyes off the scene.

In the distance a gong sounded, signalling for breakfast. Scarlett left without another word.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"No way." Mikey said, finally turning away from his food.

"It's true, Scarlett took down Alex Harrison in early morning training." Leo persisted.

"Where is she anyway?" Raph asked.

Discussion in the hall silenced as the doors opened, Scarlett behind them. She walked down the side, close to the wall, avoiding eye contact with anyone, despite the fact that all eyes were on her. Alex narrowed his own, as he threw his knife at her. She turned around and caught it with 2 fingers before throwing it back. Everyone held their breath until the knife hit. It had landed in his sausage, cutting it cleanly in half. She then turned back, collected a bowl of cereal and looked for somewhere to sit. Raph smiled at her and she smiled back, starting to walk over.

"Can I sit with you guys?" She asked once she got there.

"Of corse, we're a team." Leo answered.

Scarlett smiled and sat down in the available seat between Raph and Leo. They tried to continue with an average discussion, but they couldn't shake the feeling of the whole hall watching them. Scarlett's blood started to boil. She asked where she should put her tray, to which Donnie pointed to the small bin in the corner of the hall. She got up and placed it down before walking back to the table.

"I've got some paperwork to read. See you in lessons." She said, an edge to her voice, before walking out the hall.

The boys all looked to each other nervously until Raph sighed.

"I'll go help her." He said.

"Why you?" Mikey asked. "When it comes to feelings, you're far from an expert."

Raph fought the urge to shout at him, it wouldn't help the situation. "Think about it Mikey. It's like me when I go off."

The was a small silence. "I hate to admit it," Donnie started. "but he's right."

"Ok Raph, go and help her. Enfaces on the help." Leo said.

"Yeah, yeah." Raph said as he walked out the hall.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Scarlett growled as she walked into their room. She picked up a pillow and preformed a flying kick into the side of it, sending it across the room.

"Yeash." Raph breathed as he walked in. "You got some power, girl."

Scarlett sighed and gripped the side of her bed.

"You ok?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sick of everyone treating me like I'm some freak." She answered.

"I don't think ya a freak." Raph comforted.

"Thanks Raph." Scarlett said, barly above a whisper. She then sighed. "I wanna tell you something. About before I came."

"If ya sure."

"I am. I've hidden my past for 13 years. I need to tell someone, I'm glad it's you." She took a deep breath in. "My mom was a slut."

"Bit 'arsh."

"She called herself worse. She always used protection though. Except 1 time. Hense me." Raph nodded. "She used to work at night. She told me to wait for her. When she got back she was drunk and usually had a headache by the morning. Then, one day when I was 6, she never came back. I waited for her for a month, but she left. I knew I was on my own. I didn't want to go into an orphanage, I'd heard the stories and I wasn't taking any chances. But I still knew that the streets were dangerous, so I scrambled up any money I found and joined a dojo. That's how I know a bit of Ninjitsu. From a monthly budget, 1/2 of it was used up by lessons, a 1/4 for food, an 1/8 for clothes and an 1/8 for anything else. I learned how to defend myself, it was needed on more than one occasion. Then, 2 weeks ago, some dude in a black tux came up to me and offered me a place here. I had no idea what I was going into, but I went anyway. Even if he was gonna kill me, at least I'd be happier. But then when he showed me this, I was delighted. I seriously though he was pulling my chain, but he told me I'd learn, live and train here and..." She trailed off.

"I get it." Raph comforted.

"What was your story?" Scarlett asked.

Raph tensed up. "Umm...maybe another time." He said.

"Oh...sure."

"We have trainin' now, ya know."

"I can't just stand there as everyone stares at me, judging me as a freak."

Raph sighed. "As Leo would say, I can't force ya ta do anythin', but I am sayin' that you're made of somethin' tougher than this. It shouldn't bother ya what they think of ya. What should matter is what's on the inside."

Scarlett smiled. "A true fighting spirit."


	5. Chapter 4

The remaining boys went along to their training session, since it was their first lesson on a Monday.

"Kon'nichiwa Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo. Where is Raphael and Scarlett?" Yoshi asked.

"They..umm..aren't here right now." Donnie answered.

A boy, 6Y, almost laughed. "I guess the freak girl and her boyfriend skipped out."

The class, spare IM and April, started to erupt into laugher when the doors were pushed open.

"Who said anything about skipping out?" Scarlett said. "I was merely reviewing my options."

"And for the record, I ain't 'er boyfriend." Raph said as be walked in behind her.

"Good. Now we have a full class, we can begin. Today I have decided that everyone will be able to pick a weapon." There was an excited chatter from the children. "Pick wisely students, this weapon will become more than a means of attack, it will become your lifeline, an extended part of yourself. 1Y, take your pick."

The 5 kids stepped forward to a wall where the weapons were placed. They looked it over several times before Leo took a pair of swords.

"Ah, the Katanas. A good choice." Yoshi said.

Raphael took a pair of 3-tonged daggers and spun them slowly in his hands.

"The Sais. A great amount if skill is required, though they are brilliant in the right hands."

Donnie was running a couple calculations in his head before his eyes rested on a 6ft stick. He picked it up. Despite the fact that he was the tallest of the brothers, he still only came to 5ft 8.

Yoshi chuckled. "You will grow into a tall man, Donatello. Soon you shall grow much taller than your bō staff."

Mikey backed away from the blades, a scarring memory playing in his mind. Instead he took a pair of interesting weapons. Sticks held together by a chain.

"The nunchuckasus or nunchucks. An excellent choice for your type of energy Michelangelo."

Scarlett's eyes ran over the weapons and came to rest over a bow and arrow. She picked them up.

"The yumi. Though a simple design, it can take years to master."

"You up to it girly?" The boy who had made fun of her earlier sneered.

Scarlett looked around the room and spotted a target at the other end of the dojo. She loaded the yumi and closed her eyes. When they reopened they were the blank white that they were the same morning. She fired the arrow, it hit straight in the middle, before she blinked several times and her eyes turned back.

"It may take some people many years ta master." Raph started. "But some can do it in a flippin' day."

"Actually, I made something like this when I was on the streets. It bring back memories." Scarlett replied.

The rest of the class pick their weapons in turn. April chose a Tensen, which Donnie said looked really pretty on her, stammering in the corse of it. The rest of the lesson was spent getting used to their new weapons before the gong sounded and they left, each picking up a leather holder on the way out and setting their new weapons in it, before going to their next lesson.


	6. Chapter 5

"Kon'nichiwa Shi Morries." The class coursed as the teacher ran in. The teacher was a stubby, fat and bald man, with a face that really shouldn't have been in view of children. He was dressed in a grey kimono, which wasn't complimenting him in any form or size. You would've thought he'd try to make up for his appearance with some sort of personality.

"Sit down you over-educated beasts."

Obviously not.

"Alright, where's this new kid?"

"Umm...here sir." Scarlett replied, a little scared of the man's harsh voice.

"Ah, a girl. Disappointing." He tutted

'What is it with girls at this school?' Scarlett thought.

"So carpet, how's your Japanese?"

"Umm, it's Scarlett. I know a bit." She answered, slightly intimidated.

"Alright, translate. Hello.

"Kon'nichiwa."

"Teacher."

"Sensei."

"Yes."

"Hai."

"Hmm...you're alright at this." He said. Scarlett smiled.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"You impressed Mr Morries, nice one." Donnie said as they closed their door. The end of school had been 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah, even fearless 'ere had ta take a couple goes at it." Raph said.

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Fearless?"

"Well, you're like never scared Leo." Mikey said.

"Not true." Scarlett interjected.

Everyone looked to her. "What?" Donnie questioned.

Scarlett starred into Leo's eyes with her famous greens. "In training today, did you see the way he looked at that 5Y girl? Karai?"

Everyone starred at Leo. "Leo?" Raph said with a smirk. Leo blushed and looked to the floor, shuffling from foot to foot. Raph's smirk only grew. "So you do like this Karai girl."

"I simply admire her skills." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, by starring at her for 10 minutes straight." Scarlett scoffed.

Leo's eyes widened. "Y-y-you saw that?"

"Leo, I'm surprised that the whole class didn't see it." She answered with a small laugh.

"Cool, Leo has a crush! I'm on it!" Mikey said.

"No!" Leo said quickly, eyes wide, matching his horrified expression. That just made everyone start laughing.

"Ok, come on guys, lets stop" Donnie says, still slightly laughing. "We're on dinner duty tonight, that starts at 5."

"You mean everyone but Leo." Mikey said with a laugh.

"You can't leave me be, can you?" Leo groaned.

"Why does Leo get out if this?" Scarlett asked.

"He doesn't, but he stays as far away from the actual cooking as possible. He's the only person ego can make a toaster explode." Donnie said.

"Remember when 'e burnt the salad?" Raph chuckled.

"How do you burn salad?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"That's what I wanna know." Leo mumbled, now truly embarrassed.

"Oh come on Leo, you can't be good at everything." Donnie said.

"I know that. I just wanna know why you don't let me forget it. I don't point out your flaws." He said, looking to each of his brothers in turn.

" 'Cause we didn't grow up when we were 6." Mikey said. His eyes widened on realisation of what he'd said. "I-I mean-"

"It's fine Mikey." Leo sighed. "You're right." He turned to Scarlett. "I think now is as good as time as any to tell you our past."


	7. Chapter 6

"We lived in an orphanage for the majority of our life." Leo started. "They said that we were left as babies, but knew nothing more of our past life. They tried to get us adopted, but how many people want to adopt quadruplet brothers?" He said with a small chuckle. "When we were around 6, that's when I realised that we weren't going anywhere. We'd been to 46 different homes and nothing, so we told them to stop, that we were fine. I grew up at that time to they didn't have to. When that black-suited guy came along, we went without a second thought."

Scarlett smiled, though on the inside she was worried. The look in Leo's eyes told her that he wasn't telling her everything, but the look in his brother's eyes said that that was all they knew.

"Why were you worried about telling me this when I asked earlier?" She asked Raph.

"I jus' don't like re-livin' the rejection." Raph explained.

"That's understandable." She said quietly.

A small knock on the door made the kids jump up from their half dazed positions. Leo walked forward and opened the door to find the squad leader of 2Y, Sam Kyston, standing there.

"What's the matter Sam?" Leo asked.

"There's a new kid in our squad and he's terrorising the others." Sam explained.

"We'll be right there." Leo said.

The team quickly followed Sam to 2Y's room. From outside they could still hear the ruckus from in the room. They opened up the door, finding a boy around 13, jumping and running around the room, repetitively knocking over a fellow squad member.

"Yeash, who put extra sugar on his cereal this morning?" Mikey asked, eyes wide.

The boy stopped suddenly and turned around. All 4 of the 1Y squad boys jumped back.

"Danny Daverson?" They all exclaimed.

Scarlett blinked. "Who's Danny Daverson?"

"He was at our old orphange." Mikey explained.

Danny smiled. "Look who it is! Mikey, Don, Raph..." He paused for a second too long before his seemingly harmless smile turned ever so slightly crooked. "And Leonardo."

Leo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So Leonardo, do you remember Finley, the carer?" Danny asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Leo clenched his fists until his nails, despite being short, where pressed firmly into his skin. Raph looked at him and saw that it was taking all of his elder brother's self-control not to jump into Danny and smack the living daylights out of him.

"Danny, shuddup." Raph warned.

"I'm certain he remembers you." Danny continued as if he hasn't heard Raph.

"Come on Leo, lets go before you do something you regret." Donnie said gently. He started to lead Leo out when-

"Remember, Lewd Leo, he owns you." Danny whispered.

That was the final straw for Leo. In a single second he turned around sharply and kicked Danny square in the stomach. The boy lay on the floor panting and Leo stood over him.

"Never mention Finley, or that name, ever again." He growled through clenched teeth before walking out.

Everyone left was speechless. After what seamed like years April turned to Donnie.

"What the heck just happened?" She said, an image of pure shock written all over her face.

"I'll tell ya what happened." Raph growled, glaring at Danny, who was still on the floor. "This idiot broke Leo."

"But what happened him?" Mikey questioned.

"And Finley for that matter." Donnie added.

"I don't know guys." Scarlett said. "But I think I know where to find him."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Leo hit the punching bag repeatedly until his knuckles started to bleed. He was so angry, he hadn't thought about all of those times in the orphanage with Finley for years. Now Danny had reminded him, they wouldn't go away. Once it hurt too much to carry on, he simply sank against the bag, putting his head between his knees. A few lone tears fell onto the floor as he recalled the nights he felt so helpless, so useless.

"Leo?"

His head slowly rose to find his squad standing at the door before he let it slump back down.

"Go away." He replied, though it was muffled.

Despite his slightly hash reaction, the 4 kids all walked over, each taking a different spot around their leader.

"You ok bro?" Mikey asked.

"What does it look like?" Leo said, still muffled.

There was a few minutes of silence before Raph cleared his throat.

"Nice one with kickin' Danny." He said with a smirk.

"Danny wa kuso yarōdesu." Leo spat as he raised his head. His eyes were cold, as if someone had sucked the life out of them.

The 4 kids gasped. Leo was always the one to tell them not the swear. Even Scarlett, who hadn't been at the school for more than a day, had already had a lecture by Leo for swearing.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just swear?" Mikey asked.

"Hai. Danny wa kuso yarōdesu." Leo repeated.

"Yeash Leo, what 'id Finley do ta ya?" Raph asked, worried for the first time in years.

Leo sighed. A few more tears ran down his cheeks before joining the previously fallen on the floor.

"He-he-he..." Leo started, but a lump in his throat silenced him. "He raped me."


	8. Chapter 7

The room fell silent as realisation dawned on them. Leo had been raped. It didn't seem real to any of them, as if it was some horror movie they would wake up from. No one spoke for several minutes as each child was left to their thoughts. It was Raphael who broke the silence.

"When 'id he start?"

Leo jerked his head up and looked at Raph with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" Leo questioned.

"What age 'id he start?" Raph said.

There was a small pause as Leo wondered whether to answer the question.

"6." He finally said, though his voice was hardly above a whisper.

There was another small pause before Donnie's eyes widened.

"6? That's when you..." He trailed off.

Leo nodded slowly. "I had seen the ugliness of the world. Though I was young, I could still see there was little I could do to help myself." He sighed. "So I swore to keep you 3 safe. From Finley, from any others who wished you harm, from anyone who we didn't trust." He shut his eyes to try and stop the oncoming tears. "I grew up so you could have your childhood. I grew up because I was forced to."

His brothers all looked to the floor guiltily.

"But I wouldn't change anything that's happened." Leo added.

Raph's, Donnie's and Mikey's heads all shot up and stared at Leo.

"Leo, why wouldn't ya change it? That bastard took away your innocence." Raph spat.

Leo smiled sadly. "While I wouldn't describe it that way, I see your point Raph. But you see, everything that's happened, Finley, Daisy, everything that should of scarred us and made us weak and defenceless, it made us stronger. It's made us who we are today." He got up and wiped a few tears that were resting on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go talk to sensi, I'm guessing that he's heard about what happened, he'll probably want an explanation." He turned and left the 4 remaining children behind.

"You guys ok?" Scarlett asked once she was certain that Leo was out of earshot.

The 3 boys all nodded their heads.

"But why didn't Le-" Donnie started but was cut off by the sound of the speaker going off.

"Y mission-hall. This is not a drill, Y mission-hall. This is not a drill, Y mission-hall. This is not a drill." It said over and over.

"Where's the mission hall?" Scarlett demanded, shouting over the ongoing message.

"Floor -1." Donnie said, staring to run out of the dojo.

"This place has a -1 floor?!" Mikey asked as he was dragged along by Raph.

"Yeah, so shuddup!" Raph exclaimed loudly.

Once down the stairs, the 4 kids found Leonardo at the end of the 10 rows. They quickly sat behind him and looked to Yoshi, who was watching everyone come in.

"Is everyone here?" He asked after the number of children running in stopped.

Leo turned back, counted his team then stood up.

"1Y, Hai!" He called.

"2Y, Hai!" Sam called once he had counted his team. Danny wasn't there, which in Leo's case, was quite a blessing.

As the other groups followed Sam and Leo's example, Scarlett tapped Raph on the shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"We 'ave a mission." He whispered back.


	9. Chapter 8

The children sat upright at their sensi as they awaited orders.

"As all of know, I am Hamato Yoshi. However, many years ago, I lived in Japan with my wife, Tang Shen. There was another competing for our love, Oroku Saki. When he realised he would never get Tang Shen, he fought with me and burned down our house. And while I survived that night, my wife did not. Now, saki is back. He calls himself 'the Shredder'. I would go and finish what I started all those years ago, but I am not the man I once was. You, my students, are still young." Yoshi explained.

The children all nodded.

"Your unit leader will be Leonardo." He added. Leo's eyes widened at the news, which made Yoshi chuckle slightly. "Yes Leonardo, you will lead your team. You are responsible for their welfare, their safety, their lives. Can you handle that kind of responsibility?"

Leo looked around at the Y unit and smiled when he was met with many nods.

"Hai sensi." He answered.

"Very well. You will depart at 10pm, 4 hours from now. I will see you off. Until them, I box you farewell." With that, Yoshi was gone.

The unit crouched down around Leo. They had left over an hour ago but until then they had been running to their location. The journey had been silent. No one wanted to say a word in fear of alerting the enemy. Needless to say, everyone was nervous.

"Ok team," Leo started. His voice was quiet, but just loud enough for the teens at the edges of their huddle to hear him. "we may not have been training long, but we'll give it our all. Now, 3Y and 4Y, you go north of the building, 5Y and 6Y, you go east, 7Y and 8Y go west and 9Y and 10Y, you go south. 1Y and 2Y, we're going on the roof. Donnie and April have done the research, there's a small window of about 10 seconds were the force field over the roof is taken down. This happens one every hour, so if we miss it, we're waiting a while. Once we're through, Donnie and April will shut off the security system. I'll call you guys, you all run and meet us on the roof. The Shredder's quarters is the floor below. Does everyone understand?"

"Hai Leonardo." The children whispered.

"Go." He ordered.

The 8 other groups set off for their stations and soon, so did the remaining 2. They got into position and perched on a ledge.

"20 seconds." Donnie said, as he checked back to his stopwatch.

"Ok group, this is it." Leo said.

"15 seconds."

"If anything happens today, I want you to know," Leo continued.

"10 seconds."

"it's an honour being with you guys."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Now!" Donnie exclaimed quietly.

The children jumped down from their ledge, narrowly getting past the force field, before all landing on the floor.

Leo made a hand signal to April and Donnie, who both quickly went over to a control box hidden in a corner. About a minute later they turned around and Donnie made a hand signal back to Leo, who nodded at his brother.

"Security down, 3-10 you are go." Leo said into his headset.

"Hai. 3 and 4 on the way."

"Hai. 5 and 6 on the way."

"Hai. 7 and 8 on the way."

"Hai. 9 and 10 on the way."

Leo made another hand signal to the team, and soon they were joined by the others. The huddled around Leo like they had only minutes ago.

"Ok, we're here." Leo started. "No matter what happens today, whether we are victorious or not, I want you to remember who you are. You are Y unit, you are T.M.N.T's Y unit, and you are a brilliant bunch. It's been an honour living with you, and I hope I get the honour again. Now, let's go get Shredder."

The children nodded and ran towards the Japanese screen door. They threw it open and ran into the room. Almost immediately they were met with over 100 foot soldiers. A couple of the less confident members of the team back away slightly, but refused to run.

A tall man, obviously the leader, blinked a few times before throwing his head back in a huge body of laughter.

"Children? They're sending children?" He laughed sarcastically. "They sure are desperate. You lot can't be more than 10."

"Actually, we're between 13 and 14." Donnie said proudly.

"Not helping Don." Leo hissed quietly, which subsequently shut his smarter brother up.

"You kids will regret ever coming here, if you ever leave that is, or my name isn't Carmaya Polzoneo." The man said, teasingly.

"Very well." Leo replied simply before turning to his team. "Charge."

The teens ran at the army of ninjas, weapons at the ready. The 4 brothers made the most damage, though their tactics couldn't be more different. Mikey, who was never good around the sight of blood, only went as far as knocking out an enemy. Donnie had a lot of medical knowledge, and knew exactly where to hit with his bō staff so that he would administrate maximum amount of damage, without knocking the enemy's head in. Raph, being rash and action filled, always made sure that they didn't get back up. Whether that meant that they were unconscious or dead was another matter, mainly depending on his mood. For Leo, with Katanas there isn't a lot of choice on whether you hurt your attacker or not, but he nether went as far as to kill, for he would lose his honour.

Soon all of the foot lay on the ground, the blood spilled from their wounds stained the floor. The teens, though some had acquired cuts and bruises, none lay with the enemy. Leo took one last look at the fallen attackers before making a hand signal and they started to walk away, towards hidden stairs.

"Missing someone?" A voice from behind sneered.

The team spun around to find an 8Y boy, Usagi, with a gun to his left temple and an arm around his neck. The boy's grey eyes were wide, just surrounded by his cream bandana. The man holding the gun was Carmaya. He had numerous cuts and other wounds, which were gushing out blood, but he held a firm smirk on his face.

"I told you kids you'd regret this." He spat. Usagi closed his eyes as the gun clicked.

"Wait!" Leo called. Carmaya kept his finger on the trigger but looked at Leo. "Take me instead." Leo suggested without hesitation. Usagi's eyes shot open and starred into Leo's, silently pleading him not to go through with his actions.

"Why should I take you?" Carmaya said coldly, shoving the gun further into Usagi's temple, making the boy flinch.

Leo paused and looked to his team. They were all staring at him, waiting for his answer which would, undoubtedly, hold Usagi's future. His sensi's words ran through his mind. 'You are responsible for their welfare, their safety, their lives.'

"I am the leader." He said, turning back to Carmaya, whose smirk grew.

"Deal accepted." He said. He pushed Usagi forward, who was caught by other teens. Leo stepped forward and immediately was grabbed by the arm.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Donnie asked, worried.

"You better be frickin' kiddin' Leonardo or I'll knock your head in." Raph threatened, though it was obvious that he was masking his fear.

"Go back." Leo said simply.

"What?" April questioned, stepping forward.

"You can't be serious." Scarlett added.

"Go!" Leo shouted.

The team, reluctantly, started to run, leaving just the 5 children he held closest. There was a long silence.

"I love you guys." He finally said.

As Leo was pulled away from his family and friends, the Y until could only think of what they got themselves into.


	10. Chapter 9

Just so you know, Y is young, M is middle and O is older. So when I call a group 1Y that means they are the first squad for the young unit. The Y unit is 13-14 year olds, M unit is 15-16 year olds and O is for 17-18 year olds. Think of O as 'senior year' at high school (just guessing, I'm English.) The students graduate in their final year of O squad (you spend 2 years in each unit.)

Raph sat down next to his brothers and Scarlett. It had been less than 5 hours since they had gotten back. Almost immediately they went to Yoshi, who told then to simply rest. Now it was 7 am, a assembly had been called, but none of the Y unit were in the mood.

"I am guessing that you will want to know why you have been called." Yoshi began as he took centre stage. "As our Y unit will know, last night their mission did not go as planned, and in the process, their leader was taken. He gave himself up for another." There was a collective amount of chatter from the older groups. "We will send out a rescue squad in a week consisting of the following from Y unit: April, Karai, Usagi, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. No one else is to leave. Understood?"

"Hai." The children chorused.

"No classes today." Yoshi then announced. "Dismissed."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Raph sat on his bed next to Scarlett, Mikey on the floor and Donnie next to April. Karai was leaning against the wall next to them while Usagi was simply sitting behind the group.

"So, what's the plan?" Karai asked after minutes of silence.

"Leo usually comes up with plans." Donnie said.

"And he will again once we get him back." Mikey said confidently, but when he was answered with silence, he started to worry. "Leo is coming back, right?"

"He will if we have a say in it." Scarlett replied.

"Umm...guys?" April interrupted, pointing to Usagi. He had his knees pulled up and his head buried in them, his light brown hair just visible.

"Usagi?" Donnie started. "You ok?"

"No Donatello-San I am not." Usagi answered, lifting his head. "For it is my fault that Leonardo-San was captured."

"Usagi, answer me 'is." Raph said. "Did ya walk to the enemy and ask to be almost shot?"

"No." Usagi answered quietly.

"Did ya tell Leo to give himself up for ya?" Raph continued.

"No." Usagi repeated, more confidently.

"Did ya want this to happen?"

"No."

"Then none of 'is was our fault, and it wasn't fearless's either. It was that Caramya guy, and we gonna make 'im pay." Raph concluded.

"So your leader then?" Karai asked.

"No." Raph said without hesitation. "Leo's leader, I'm the guy givin' orders in 'is absence."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Leo groaned as he got up. His head was pounding and every one of his mussels hurt. He had numerous cuts all over his body and a couple poorly done stitches. He tried to get up, but found that his feet were shackled to the wall behind him. He looked around and found himself to be in a all room, not much bigger than a 2 metre cube. The was a door with a small hole at the bottom, probably for sliding food through. The floor and walls were stained with dried blood from previous victims, Leo's own now part of the decoration.

A tray with a half-stale piece of bread in front of him. His stomach growled for the food, but he tried to put it off. Instead he picked up the knife and scratched a faint line in the wall, starting off a tally chart.

Leo had a feeling that it would be getting quite long.


	11. Chapter 10

Just so you know, I've changed the last chapter slightly so it makes more sense.

_1 week later_

The town clock chimed 10 O'clock as the teens saw their destination, an old abandoned prison on 3rd street. At first glance you couldn't tell that it was occupied by ninjas, but once you caught sight of the foot ninja symbol over the door, you could see right into the plan.

The 6 teenagers crouched on a rooftop 2 blocks down. The plan has been thought out, discussed and finalised until not one detail was left out. Despite early suggestions to barge in, they had decided on secretive approach. They were going in, getting Leo, and getting out before anyone noticed.

Donnie and April had spent a good day or 2 hacking into the system and finding Leo's cell number. It only had basic information on it, nothing else that would help.

Raph made a hand signal at the team. Scarlett nodded and pulled out her Yumi, and shot an arrow with a rope firmly attached. The arrow head plastered firmly into the wall. They all interlocked their weapons over the rope and slid down carefully until they were on top on the building.

"Ok people, remember. We get Leo, and get out." Raph reminded.

"Hai." The others said.

"How's the roof Don?" He asked.

Donnie knocked on the roof below then looked back up. "Not in good condition."

"How do you know?" Mikey questioned.

"One,it sounds hollow, and two," He bent down and pulled a piece of the roof off. "that."

Raph turned to Karai and Usagi. "Do ya thing."

The 2 Katana welding teens started to cut a circle into the weak floor, eventually making a hole big enough for the team to jump through.

Raph looked in cautiously. "Ok, there's no one down t'ere. Where's Leo again?" He asked when he pulled his head back up.

"Floor 8." April replied.

"And 'ow many floors does this place 'ave?"

"8." Donnie said.

"Next time, say top floor." He said, raising an eye ridge.

Raph jumped down first, Scarlett close behind. Donnie and April jumped down next with Usagi afterwards.

"Ladies first." Mikey said to Karai.

She rolled her eyes and walked around the hole, stopped behind Mikey, and pushed him in.

"O-w!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Don't be such a child." Karai said before jumping down.

"People, kinda on a deadline 'ere." Raph reminded. "Alright, don, Usagi and I'll go get Leo, you guys stay 'ere in case anyone comes.

"You're leaving me here?" Mikey said, shocked.

"Don't worry Mike," Raph replied as he started running with the other 2. "the girls'll keep ya safe."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Leo ripped another piece of his t-shirt and wrapped it around a newly acquired injury. He'd been stripped of his uniform when he first came and was given an old t-shirt and a pair of damaged shorts. His clothes were now extremely short, his shirt now only coming down to just below his chest. His feet were grazed and bloody from being dragged around, his wrists red from rope burn. His dark brown hair was now sticky with dried blood and dirt, his body following the same pattern. What wasn't covered by makeshift bandages was at least party covered with blood, either dried or fresh. Bruises were scattered around his frail body, already weak from starvation, making every second a fight to stay awake, in fear of what would happen if his eyes closed.

A commotion from outside his cell brought Leo away from his nursing. He tried to get up but his legs were too week and instead he settled for a half-hearted drag to the nearest corner. The door creaked open as he dragged himself into a ball.

"Please," He begged quietly, shielding himself with his arm. "no more."

"Leo?" A quiet voice said.

Leo's head turned to the voice, and immediately a weak smile appeared.

"Donnie." He said. His voice was dry and raspy when not spoken at a whisper, as a result of little water.

"Dear god Leo, what did they go to you?" Donnie exclaimed quietly. He ran over and ran his hand over some wounds, Leo flinching ever so slightly at the gentle touch.

"Donnie, Donnie, Donatello." Leo pestered until his younger brother finally looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Leo, you're bleeding, you've probably got an infection and you've been starved for a week." Donnie reminded.

"Yeah, but at least it's stopping." Leo said.

"Still optimistic as 'ell fearless." A new voice said as he walked in.

"Raph." Leo whispered.

"Bloody 'ell Leo, what 'id they do to ya?" Raph questioned as he walked closer.

"That's what I said." Donnie said in a singsongy matter.

"Donatello-San, Raphael-San, we might want to go." Usagi said as he walked in.

"Hai Usagi." Raph said. He picked Leo up carefully and started to run out of the small cell. Donnie and Usagi ran after him, but only caught up once Raph had got back to the others.

"Quick, lets go." Donnie said.

Mikey nodded and pulled out a grappling hook. He shot it out so the hook stuck itself into a air vent on the top of the building. He locked his Kusarigama into the floor and pressed the retract button on the grappling hook.

"Everyone grab on." He called. Everyone gripped the grappling hook rope tightly. "Here we go!"

He pulled his Kusarigama out of the floor and they shot out of the hole.

"Everyone let go in 3, 2, 1, now!" April said.

They all dropped down onto the roof once more. Mikey put his grappling hook back into its holder and turned his Kusarigama back into a Nun-chuck before they starting running back to the school.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"They have escaped my lord." A foot ninja said as he knelt down.

"Good." Came the gruff reply. "Contact my daughter and we will execute the next part of the plan."

"Hai Master." The ninja answered before running out of the dark room.

The man turned around, his armour and gauntlets glistening in the moonlight, until he was looking out of his huge window behind his thrown.

"I'm coming for you Hamato Yoshi, and I finish what I started all those years ago." He mused. "Everything is falling in place."


	12. Chapter 11

Leo opened his eyes tiredly. He looked around, expecting to find himself in his cell with new wounds to tend to. However, he saw himself in a hospital bed, white walls instead of blood stained ones, a normal door instead of a steal one. His torn, bloody clothes were gone, and though he had nothing except underwear on, he had a dressing gown and a uniform next to his bed. His makeshift bandages had been replaced by white ones, each wound having been tended to properly. Next to his bed hasn't a tray of half-rotting food, but his brothers all asleep on the sofa.

"They've been there all night."

Leo turned to the door to find Scarlett leaning against the frame. "I would have been there too, but Master Yoshi said not to."

Leo smiled. "I missed all of you." He said. His voice was still dry and raspy.

"Do you want a drink?" Scarlett asked, pouring a cup of water from a nearby jug of water.

"Yes please." Leo replied. He took the drink and sipped a bit of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Scarlett looked to the sleeping brothers and chuckled slightly. "They were frantic last night. You passed out on the way back. When we got here, Donnie was helping the nurses and doctors. Mikey kept on checking on you, making sure you were ok. Raph was stood outside, stopping all the kids from trying to get in."

"What?" Leo questioned, completely confused.

"Nearly everyone in the whole T.M.N.T wanted to come and see you. You're the big story right now."

Leo blushed slightly. "I'll thank Raph once he's awake."

"It's ok, fearless." Raph said as he rubbed his eye. "Couldn't 'ave everyone crowding ya, could we?"

"Yeah Leo," Mikey said as he too awoke. "we did everything 'cause we wanted you to get better."

"Even if Don did almos' get kicked out for shoutin' at one of the nurses." Raph said with a small laugh.

"Not my fault." Donnie defended. "She was going to cut off the circulation to your feet wrappening them that tightly."

Leo smiled. "You guys are awesome." He said

"Nah, you're awesome Leo." Mikey said. "We've just your little brothers."

" 'ey, I'm only second youngest by 4 minutes." Raph said.

"And you're only older than me by 2 minutes." Donnie added.

"Well I'm younger than you by 20 minutes." Mikey grumbled.

"Umm guys, as much as I don't want to break this up, aren't there classes on?" Leo said reluctantly.

Donnie sighed. "He's right guys, we better get going."

"We'll be back after school Leo." Mikey said.

"See you later Leo."

Once the others were gone, Raph looked at Leo. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah. Besides, if anything goes wrong, they'll contact you." Leo replied.

"He's right Raphael." A doctor said as he walked in with a tray of food. "If anything happens to Leonardo, we will contact you and your brothers right away."

"Thanks Dr. Pepperfield." Raph said. "See ya, fearless."

_**~Scarlett~**_

Raph tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. Out of all of his classes, maths with Mrs Janningson was his least favourite. She had a tendency to ramble on about this that weren't even related to the subject. This was one of those times. He didn't even have his brothers or Scarlett with him. Maths, English and Science were the 3 subjects that they were put into sets for. Donnie, Scarlett and Leo were in the top set, he was middle and Mikey were bottom.

"And so, Pi was thought to be…." Her voice trailed off in Raph's head as he starred out the window, bored out of his mind.

This was his problem apparently. His teachers said he could be in the top set too, heck he could match up to Leo for god sakes, but he didn't try enough. Raph didn't care, wasn't his fault if learning was boring.

A knock at the door brought Raph back to reality just in time to stand up with the rest of the class, something they were taught to do from day 1.

"Hello Nurse Thomas." Mrs Janningson greeted as the class sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Is Raphael here?" The nurse asked. The class all looked at Raph as he looked to her. "Raphael, come with me. It's about Leonardo."

Raph's eyes widened. He looked to his teacher who nodded at his silent request, before quickly exiting the classroom and following the nurse to Leo's room.

_**~Scarlett~**_

"So what happened?" Donnie asked as he looked at Leo's unconscious body.

"We don't know." The doctor replied. "I came in, gave him his medicine and he just passed out."

"I don't get it, he was fine a couple hours ago." Mikey said as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"Don' worry Mike, he'll be fine." Raph comforted, despite not completely believing his own words.

"I promise that we will get to the bottom of this." The doctor comforted. "I will see you children later. I have been told that you do not have to attend your afternoon classes. I will come back as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Mikey said.

"Yeah, that's pree'y great of ya, doc." Raph added.

"See you later, Doctor Stockman." Donnie said.

Had the brothers not been distracted by their unconscious brother , they may have seen the doctor smirk as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 12

For those of you who are confused about the brother's lack of last names, I'm working on it. Since I have Hamato Yoshi in this, I'm wondering if I should make him related to the boys or not. So for now, they just have first names.

The gong sounded for the end of school, and almost immediately the 3 brothers rushed to Leo's room. It had been 2 weeks since his sudden coma, and still no one was sure what had happened. That wasn't what worried the brothers though. It was that their birthday was in a, and they were worried that Leo wasn't going to be awake to celebrate with them.

"How's that research goin' Don?" Raph asked.

"Good." Donnie answered back. He'd been trying to work out what sent Leo into his coma for over a week.

"Raph?" Mikey said.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Leo's gonna be ok, right?"

Raph's heart stopped for a second. Even Donnie looked up from his work. It was the question they'd been avoiding, but they both knew that Mikey and his innocent ways would ask it at some time or another.

"Mikey, Leo's a fighter. He'll never give up." Donnie comforted before looking back into his microscope.

"Besides Mike, has Leo ever given up before?" Raph asked.

Mikey thought for a second before smiling slightly. "No."

"So he won't today."

"Promise?"

"Umm…" Raph stalled, not wanting to make a promise that he wasn't certain he could keep.

"GOT IT!" Donnie suddenly shouted.

"Saved by the flippin' nerd." Raph mumbled under his breath.

"What have you got Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"I figured out what happened to Leo." Donnie said proudly.

"Wha' happened then?" Raph asked eagerly.

"You know Leo's medicine that he had the day he passed out?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah…" Mikey and Raph said together.

"He had an overdose, which sent him into a coma." (This can actually happen, if you don't believe me, google it)

"Leo over dosed himself?" Mikey asked, not believing it.

"I never said that." Donnie replied. "Leo wasn't well enough to give himself his medicine, and who did?"

"Doctor Stockman said he did." Mikey answered.

"This record says so too." Donnie added, showing his brothers the document.

"So Stockman overdosed Leo!" Raph concluded.

"That's right Raph." Donnie sighed. "But why? What did Leo ever do to him?"

"Leo hasn't done anything for ages." Mikey sighed.

"Umm guys…" Raph said.

"Mikey, Leo will wake up soon." Donnie comforted again.

"Guys?" Raph persisted.

"But what if he doesn't wak-"Mikey started.

"Guys!" Raph finally shouted.

"What?!" The others shouted back, slightly annoyed.

"Leo, 'is finger." Raph stated.

Donnie and Mikey turned to their brother's body, and sure enough, his left index finger tapped on the bed sheet.

"M-M-Mikey, go get the nurse." Donnie finally said.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Raph sat in a chair next to Leo's bed. It had been 5 hours since Leo's tap. The doctors and nurses were ecstatic, saying that it was a sign he was waking up, which of course soon travelled its way around school. The table at the side wall had been invaded by homemade 'get well soon' cards from various members of TMNT, both student and teachers. To his side, his brothers, now including Scarlett, slept peacefully, having refused to leave their leader's side. Raph looked to the black haired girl and sighed. Scarlett had been at the school for just over

3 weeks, and had already been through so much, but she had never complained, not once had she whined about not getting any time to relax. She never asked for less homework or to skip classes, nor had she wanted help with her feelings and such.

She had kept herself the same as she was before anything had happened. She was still Scarlett.

Raph turned to Leo. "Fearless." He sighed. "Leo, Don says ya might be able ta 'ear us, I sure 'ope ya can. I ya need ta wake up soon Leo, we need ya. It's the only find you'll 'ear me say it, but we need ya. I need to talk to someone about something," He looked to Scarlett. "something personal. So I wanna talk ta ya about it, ya are my big brother anyway."

Raph yawned and lay down in the chair. "Get well soon, fearless leader."


	14. Chapter 13

2 months later

Leo smiled as Raph beat his opponent in sparring once again. He twirled his Sais and put them back in their holder.

"Well done Raphael, your skills are increasing, as I assume your temper is decreasing?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, you assume that." Raph replied, slightly sheepishly.

"You ok Leo?" Mikey said as he walked up to his elder brother's chair.

"Mikey, for the 5th time today, I'm fine." Leo stated with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you're awake and all, but you can't train or anything. If we had a mission, then-" Mikey started.

"Then someone else would lead you, and they would be just as good as me, even better if someone didn't get captured." Leo interrupted.

A gong in the distances sounded and, after they were dismissed by Yoshi, the class started to run back to their rooms.

Leo picked up his temporary walking stick. He still hadn't grasped being able to walk on his own, that was one of the reasons why he couldn't train yet. He had woken up 2 weeks after his first sign, and had gotten out of bed after another month, after continuous hours of physical therapy. After another 2 weeks, they finally let him out of the infirmary.

"Nice one today guys." He said to his awaiting friends.

"You ok today?" April asked.

"For the last time, yes!" Leo answered, quite annoyed by now.

"Leo, 'alm down." Raph said. "Anger's kinda my thing."

Leo sighed and looked to the floor. "Sorry guys. I'm just on edge, you know."

Usagi looked back at his friend and sighed lightly before he looked to the others. 'Let me talk to him.' He mouthed.

The rest of gang of friends nodded. "Race you back!" Mikey shouted.

"No way Mike." Raph replied, knowing how cocky his brother could get.

"Just 'cause you're going to lose Raph." April mocked.

"Oh, you're on!" Raph exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" Donnie said.

"It's a race idiot, we're not supposed to wait for you." Karai pointed out, overtaking the intelligent brother.

Leo laughed slightly at the mini argument before turning to Usagi. "You gonna join them?"

"No Leonardo-San, I do not think I could keep up with Michelangelo-San." Usagi chuckled, pointing to Mikey, who was far ahead of the others.

"Just wait until Sports day." Leo said.

"Leonardo-San, we would be classified as friends, correct?" Usagi asked.

"Of course Usagi, heck, I'd go as far as to say you're my best friend." Leo answered with a smile on his face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you have been there for me since I woke up. You visited like, every day. You've been a real help in getting me back on my feet, in more ways than one." Leo explained.

"But I have not done a sufficient job then." Usagi interrupted,

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"You are worried or upset about something, correct?"

Leo sighed. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No."

"That's gonna become a pain." Leo chuckled before sighing again and sitting down against a wall. "It's just, I feel like I let down my team."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm supposed to lead them to victory, instead I get myself captured."

"You cannot count that as a defeat, for you let yourself be captured to save me." Usagi pointed out.

"I guess, but when you guys rescued me, I just put myself in danger again."

"Correction Leonardo-San, Doctor Stockman put you in danger. May I ask what happened to the traitor?"

"Donnie said that Master Yoshi banned him from being within 10 miles of TMNT. We can't send him to the police without reviling ourselves, but he received his only warning."

"I am glad that he will not be here anymore. But I am worried about you Leonardo-San, you must let go of this."

"I understand Usagi, but it is not as easy as your words make it sound."

"Very well." Usagi stood up and helped Leo do the same. "Let us get back then, your brothers and friends will be awaiting our arrival, and you have an important day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I have that appointment with the doctors to check on my progress."

"While that is important, I was implying you and your brother's birthday."

"Shoot, is it that close? Can't believe I forgot my own birthday, never mind my brother's." Leo said sheepishly.

"It is quite alright Leonardo-San, due to the recent events, I am not surprised. However, that does not change the fact that you are turning 14 tomorrow, now is a time for celebration."

"Hai Usagi, lets go back."


	15. Chapter 14

4 members of the team sat on their beds, awaiting the return of their leader before they set off for school.

The sound of wood tapping on the floor brought back their attention and soon enough Leo appeared in the doorway.

"So? What did they say?" Donnie asked.

"There's good news and bad news." Leo said. "The good news is," He threw his walking stick onto the bed. "I can walk unaided, and Master Yoshi said that I could join in with the training sessions again."

"That's awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that my right knee will never fully recover." He pulled his right trouser leg up past the knee, showing a metal protector. "So I have to wear a knee brace. I could have surgery, but if it goes wrong then I might not be able to walk again."

"Yeash, bummer on the birthday." Mikey commented. "Speaking of which, why do we have to go to school on our birthday?"

"Mike, soon as schools over we can celebrate." Raph said.

"Either way, we have training now, so we better go." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah, I haven't trained in over 2 months, let's go." Leo persisted.

"Same ol' Fearless." Raph chuckled as the brothers ran to the dojo.

~Scarlett~

The class starred at Leo as he and his brothers walked into the training grounds. A group of whispers echoed around the hall, making Leo feel uneasy.

"Leonardo, I am glad to see you are better." Yoshi greeted.

"Thank you Sensi." Leo replied before they joined the class.

"Today we shall spar, 2 on 2. No weapons." Yoshi announced. "First, Usagi and Leon."

Leo sat down with his friends and family and watched his newly found friend in his match. Usagi easily beat the boy and soon joined his friends after helping his opponent up.

"Raphael and Harry."

The match didn't last more than 5 seconds before Harry was a heap on the on the floor.

"Donatello and Kyle."

Donnie was quite weaker than Kyle, as he was with about 3/4 of the class, but he managed to counter Kyle's strength into a weapon by holding his Bō staff horizontal in front of him. Kyle ran straight into it and fell to the ground.

"Well done Donatello." Yoshi praised. "Leonardo and Daniel."

Leo clenched his teeth as the hated boy got up, smirking his way. He too got up and crouched into a starting stance. His squad all exchanged nervous glances with each other as Yoshi signalled to start. Daniel threw the first punch, which Leo dodged easily. Leo tried a jump kick, but Daniel flipped over him just in time. He then kicked Leo straight in the back of his right knee. Leo let out a small yelp before falling to the ground. The class gasped softly as their usually strong leader was reduced to nothing more than a heap on the mats. Raph growled and would have thrown a punch to Danny's face if his sensi wasn't there.

Yoshi remained silent for a minute, starring at Danny, who was still smirking at Leo. He sighed and stood up. "I will get the nurse." He said before leaving.

As soon as she was certain that Yoshi was gone, Scarlett got up and retrieved her Yumi from the side wall and shot 2 arrows at the boy, punning him to the wall opposite. She walked forward to his trapped figure, fully aware that the whole class was watching her.

"Look you son of a bitch, you're a bloody sorry excuse for a ninja. You're as dishonourable as any foot ninja, and just as evil. First you remind Leo of things he's spent 7 years trying to get out of his mind, and now you go and kick him in the one place you know that you couldn't. What the hell do you have against him?!" She shouted, grasping the collar of his uniform.

Danny looked over her shoulder at Leo, who was wiping a single tear from his face.

"Cuando vas a decirles que me mirabas mientras que Finley me llamó? Cuando vas a decirles que lo ayudó en torturarme?" Leo spat.

(When will you tell them that you watched me while Finley rapped me? When will you tell them that you helped him in torturing me?)

"Estos idiotas nunca aprenderán la verdad, no hasta que haya reducido su "valiente líder" de una cáscara de su antiguo ser. ¿Por qué no les dices a ti mismo? ¿Por qué se habla en español en lugar de Inglés y evitar que encontrarlo por sí mismas?" Danny replied.

(These idiots will never learn the truth, not until I've reduced their 'fearless leader' to a shell of his former self. Why don't you tell them yourself? Why do we talk in Spanish instead of English and stop them from finding it out themselves?

"Porque usted debe decirle a usted mismo, no quiero que se enteren de esta manera." Leo stated.

(Because you should tell them yourself, I don't want them to find out like this.)

There was a soft growl behind them. Leo was about to turn around and tell Raph to shut up, when the owner of the growl stepped to the front of the group.

A 4Y girl stood there. Her brown hair lay down her back, a shade caught just between Leo and Donnie's own. Her rich blue eyes starred at the restrained boy on the wall. She walked up to him and punched him across the face.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For treating him like that." She shouted in his face, which was starting to throb.

"What the hell are you talk-"Danny started.

"I speak Spanish you hijo de puta." She growled.

Danny's eyes widened, as did Leo's, as the 2 boys realised they were truly busted.

"Now," The girl continued as she pulled the arrows out from the wall. "you saw me first hand of what my fists and I can do. Do you want a retake, or are you going to go to your next class early?"

Danny ran off quickly as Yoshi returned.

"What happened while I was gone?" He demanded, noticing the spots of blood on the girl's fist.

There was a short silence before the class chorused, "Nothing."

Yoshi stayed silent for a minute before sighing, realising he wasn't going to get anything out of the children. "Jacqueline, take Leonardo to the nurse."

For a brief second no one moved, then the same girl who had just threatened Danny stepped forward and walked to Leo. She helped him up and walked out, him leaning on her shoulder every time his knee gave out.

"So, you're Jacqueline?" Leo asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No." She said without hesitation. "I'm Jack."

"Good to meet you." Leo responded. "Umm...thanks, for helping me."

"Nothin' to it Leo." Jack says, wiping the few spots of blood onto her uniform.

"You're really tough, and I've lived pwith Raph for 14 years."

"Isn't it your birthday today or somethin' " She asked.

"Yeah, so far it's going great." Leo answered sarcastically.

"Meh, forget about Daniel." She encouraged. "In answer to your statement about toughness, thanks."

"Welcome. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your background?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Just thinking that it might shine a light on why you're so tough."

Jack remained silent for about half a minute. Leo was beginning to regret his question when she answered, "Prison."

"Prison?"

"My whole freakin' life revolves around prison. My mom gave birth to me while she was in prison, she was murdered while in prison, I went to a kids home that may as well have been a prison, and later went to one. Well, a juvenile detention centre anyway. When you grow up with that kind of background, you learn to be tough." She spat.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." He apologised.

"Whatever."

They didn't speak again until they reached the infirmary.

"Leonardo," The nurse sighed. "you just left here, now you're back."

"Hey, wasn't his fault." Jack defended after helping the nurse place him on the bed. "Danny in 2Y kicked him square in the back of the knee."

"Ouch." The nurse cringed.

"No kiddin' " Jack responded.

The nurse gave Leo a check over before sighing. "You'll be fine, but you should stay here for an hour or 2, just to let it rest." She turned to Jack. "You can stay if you want, looks like he could use a friend."

"Yeah," She replied with a smirk. "looks like he does."


	16. Chapter 15

By the time Leo and Jack returned it was 3rd lesson, PE. They quickly changed into their jogging bottoms and t-shirt before joining the rest of the class in the sports hall.

"Leo!" His friends exclaimed.

"Leonardo, come to join us I see." The teacher, Mr Davison, greeted.

"Yes sir." Leo answered.

Mr Davison was a young man, not much older than 25 really. He had short dirty blonde hair and calm brown eyes. He wore a pair of shorts and a vest top, showing every one of his mussels, a result of constant training.

"Alright guys, today we're going to try something new. We're going to try some gymnastic routines, which can easily help you in your air moves while fighting." Mr Davison announced. "Now, can everyone do a backflip. You seem to do them a lot in your training sessions."

He was answered by a loud "Hai."

"Good." He continued. "A back-twist?"

There was a couple of nervous 'no's, combined with a lot of worried glances to one another.

"Then we'll start on that." He pulled out a mat and got in a starting position, took a step forward and jumped into the star of a backflip. He twisted clockwise while mid-air and landed square on his feet, met with applause from the class.

"Now, who wants to have a go?"

Unsurprisingly, no one volunteered. In fact, they all shuffled back a couple steps.

"Oh come on, there's got to be someone who's brave enough."

Once again, no one put their hand up. After a while though, a reluctant hand rose.

"Ah, good. Who is that?" Mr Davison asked.

The owner of the hand made their way to the front of the huddle.

"Jacqueline, how nice."

Jack sighed at the use of her full name, but made no objection. She'd made that mistake on her first day with Master Yoshi. She'd done flips for the rest of her training session.

"So, you want to try it?" Davison asked.

"Umm...yeah." She muttered.

She walked onto the mat and got into the same starting position. She took a deep breath and jumped, expertly twisting just like the teacher, and landing on her feet.

The class was silent, spare some quiet whispering.

"Jacqueline, have you trained before?" Davison asked.

"No." She replied with a small shake of her head.

"Then how can you-" He started, but was interrupted the sound of feedback through the PA.

"Unit Y to the mission hall." It repeated over and over.

"Again?" A couple children whined.

"Come on." Leo pestered. Everyone ran out towards the changing rooms. Leo stopped Jack before she went into the girls. "Should I go?"

"Last time I checked, you were part of the Y unit." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but..." He gestured to his leg, the metal brace easily noticeable through his jogging bottoms.

Jack sighed. "Leo, you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Leonardo." She pestered, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You'll. Be. Fine."

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. See you there."

With that he went into the changing room, and was met with every boy there smirking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Takin' a likin' to Jack are we fearless?" Raph teased.

"No." He answered slightly quieter.

"You must admit Leonardo-San, you and Jacqueline-San were becoming quite friendly." Usagi pointed out.

"It's not like that." He exclaimed, his cheeks starting to show hints of a blush. "I'm just thankful that she stood up for me and stayed with me."

"Leo, denial is not just a river in Egypt." Donnie said.

"And it's not what I'm feeling either." He protested, now full on blushing.

"Sure bro." Mikey said. "We better go guys, Master Yoshi'll be waiting for us."

So the majority of the room ran out, leaving just Leo and Raph.

"So, nothin's there?" The younger said, raising an eyeridge.

"Just leave it." Leo stated.

"Look fearless, I kno' ya like Jack. I'll tell ya how I kno', but only if it never leaves this room, or I'll clobber ya." Raph offered.

"Alright." Leo said.

Raph beckoned him forward, which Leo quickly did. As Raph whispered in his brother's ear, Leo eyes almost bulged out of his head.


	17. Chapter 16

The team jumped from rooftop to rooftop, expertly manoeuvring through the obstacles. They stopped suddenly, all starring at a wearhouse on a corner.

"That's where we're going." Leo stated. Despite his worries, Yoshi had once again named him squad leader, which he had accepted, mostly due to the nagging in his ears from his brothers.

"Why can't O unit do this?" One of the younger members asked.

"They've got exams." Donnie answered.

"How do you know?" The same child asked.

"One of them asked me to help them with their maths." Donnie replied.

"That aside, it's our mission to get rid of those weapons. If the Purple Dragons get them, who knows what'll happen." Leo said.

"So what's the plan?" Scarlett asked.

"Simple, we go in, destroy them, and get out." Leo explained.

They jumped down from their spot and ran to the wearhouse. They smashed through the windows, quickly into their fighting stances.

"Look, it's 'oes kids that 'ey were talkin' 'bout." One of the punks shouted.

"You take care of 'em, I'll get the boss." Another, who seamed to be leader, said.

They all ran at the children, wielding chains and metal pipes. They swung them like baseball bats at the kids heads, with way more force than needed. Easily dodged, the attacks were countered again and again until every punk lay on the floor.

"You kids should've stayed at 'ome!" The leader exclaimed.

He pointed a gun at the kids, his finger lightly squeezing the trigger. Usagi took a step back, remembering the last time he'd seen a gun. 2 more Purple Dragons joined him, one hat either side.

"Wait a sec! I kno' 'er!" The one on the left shouted suddenly.

"Which?" The gunman asked.

"Bow an' arrow, at the front." Left said.

Scarlett took a step back, realising they were talking about her.

"Yeah, she had 'er own name!" Right side cut in. "Burakkurözu! She beat up 50 of our Purple Dragons last 'ear."

The kids all looked to Scarlett, who was trying to blend into the group.

"Burakkurözu?" Leo asked. "Why Black rose?"

"Black hair, Scarlett is a type of red, roses are red." She explained.

"Get 'er!" The leader shouted.

Almost immediately 30 or so of the punks ran in, each holding a makeshift weapon, such as a wrench or baseball bat. They all stood in a bunch in front of Scarlett, with expressions made for murderers.

Raph took a step so he stood between them and his teammate. "You wan' 'er? You'll hav' ta go through m-us." He stated coldly, quickly correcting himself to avoid an embarrassing convocation at a later time.

"That's the idea, kid." One of them replied, holding his pipe above his head.

He brought the weapon down to quickly, too fast for Raph's reactions. He closed his eyes, awaiting impact, but it never came. There was a clang that echoed around the room. Raph opened his eyes to find Jack, who had been standing next to him, blocking the assault with both of her metal Tonfa. She groaned with the effort before finally pushing him back.

"You've got some power girly, you should join us." The same punk said.

Jack twirled her Tonfa in her hands before getting in a fighting pose.

"Over my dead body." She spat.

"Whatever you say." Another one, with a bat, said. He held the bat up, ready to swing.

"STOP!" A deep voice commanded.

The Dragons all stopped immediately and turned to the source of the voice. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was covered in armour from head to toe, the metal glistening in the lighting.

The man looked through the gang of children before resting his eyes on Leo. "Leonardo, good to see you."

Leo growled, clutching his Katanas tighter.

"What does he mean?" Mikey asked.

"When I was captured, that man was the source of my injuries." Leo explained angrily.

"You did tha' ta 'im?!" Raph shouted at the top of his voice.

"Yes, Leonardo was hard to break, but I nearly did." The man said cruelly.

"Anyone would've broke when you broke them!" Donnie shouted.

"Enough chit chat." The man said suddenly. "Foot ninjas, come." At least 20 foot ninjas came from down from the roof, each wielding proper weapons. "As you can see, I have both the foot clan and the purple dragons at my call. However, I am missing my most important people. Karai, Daniel."

The team froze and slowly turned to the 2 children, who stood in the middle, smirking. They flipped over the group to the front and turned around.

"Karai, Danny, why?" Leo asked. He felt his heart snap in 2. He had always liked Karai, but here she was, with the enemy.

"You all only know my first name, Karai and Daniel's fake name, Daverson." She started. "Our real names are Oroku Karai and Oroku Daniel."

The kids gasped and took a step back as the metal armoured man threw his head back in laugher.

"Yes, these are my son and daughter. I am known by many names, Leonardo called me rokudenashi, many know me as the Shredder, but your Mastet will remember me as Oroku Saki."


	18. Chapter 17

"You killed Master Yoshi's wife!" One of the youngest members shouted.

"You're master took that woman from me!" The Shredder exclaimed. "Anyway, attack!"

The purple dragons, the foot and rye former team members all charged at the kids.

"Hold your ground." Leo stated, starring at the enemy. One of the purple dragons pulled out a machine gun. "On second thought, RUN!"

The group scattered just as rounds of bullets came shooting at them. Jack groaned as one connected with her leg. She ran off to the side, limping a bit, and used a stray piece of metal to get the bullet out. She then ripped a small piece of her uniform and wrapped it around the wound before joining back in with the fight.

After awhile the majority of the foot and dragons lay on the ground. Shredder, Daniel and Karai had all escaped around 10 minutes before, getting out before anyone noticed.

"We better disarm them before they come back." Leo pointed out.

"I have just the thing." Donnie said, reaching into his pocked. He pulled out 3 small disks. "These are micro disintegration pockets. We put one into box, close the lid, and anything inside will be reduced to nothing. If we left the kids off, we'd be disintegrated too. Therefore, and u cannot stress this enough, put the lid on!"

He threw one to April and one to Leo. They all walked up to one of the 3 boxes full of guns. They pressed a small button on the top, threw the flashing devise in, shut the lid, and ran back to the team. Donnie counted down on his fingers, then there were 3 small bangs from the boxes. Leo crept forward and carefully lifted up the lid on one box, to find nothing inside. He then checked the other 2 to find the same thing. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, made a hand signal and soon they were gone.

_**~Scarlett~**_

The kids stood on a rooftop about 2 blocks from the warehouse. Leo took one last look at it before turning to his team and doing a small head count.

"Shit." He cussed.

The team gasped softly. It was a rare sight to hear Leo l swear, a rarer sight to hear him swear in English, but the rarest sight of all, almost never heard of, is Leo swearing in front of of a crowd.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"We're missing one." Leo sighed. He looked through the kids once again, his eyes widening once he realised who the unfortunate child was. "It's Raph"


	19. Chapter 18

"So, what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We go in and get Raph." Leo stated simply.

Donnie sighed and looked his brother in the eye. "Leo, I hate to say it, but the probability of us going in and getting back out with Raph, with no serious injuries, is slim to nothing."

Leo frowned. "Donnie, you're not seriously suggesting... He's you're brother."

"We need to get back, you're leader, you should know that better than anyone." Donnie persisted.

Leo sighed and looked back over his shoulder at the warehouse. He looked back at his team, determination in his eyes. "Yes, I'm leader. As leader, I'm giving you all a choice. You can go back to T.M.N.T if you want, but I'm staying. I'm gonna get Raph back, with or without your help."

There was a small silence before one of the older members stepped forward. "Why should we help him?"

Leo crossed his arms and looked through his team, before his eyes set on a girl near the back.

"Bethany Yobison, 3Y. When you called half of the O unit idiots in Latin, who defended you?" He asked.

The girl looked to the floor, embarrassed. "Raphael." She answered timidly.

"Oliver Zeable, 6Y. When you couldn't master a kata, who trained with you every night until it was perfect?"

"Raph." The boy answered after a moment of thought.

Leo paused before taking a step closer to his brothers. "Michelangelo, 1Y."

Mikey's head snapped up. "When rumours about you went around the orphanage, who put them to rest?"

"Raph." Mikey said without hesitation.

"And Donatello, 1Y. When M unit bullied you for your smarts when we first came here, who sorted them out?"

"Raphael." Donnie said immediately.

"What about you Leo?" Sam asked.

Leo paused for a minute, his back to his team, before turning around and sighing.

"Apart from being a brother, which is already enough." He started. "When we were 12, we got on the bad side of a gang. He and I went outside the orphanage, and they attacked us. Raph got stabbed f me that day." He turned to the warehouse.

"And I'm gonna repay the favour. So I repeat, you can go back, or you can save a friend, a brother, from the enemy."

There was a small silence before Donnie stood next to Leo. "I'm in." He said.

"Me too. We're brothers, we stick together." Mikey stated, joining them."

"Count me in." Scarlett answered as she walked over. "Raph's a pretty awesome guy."

"Leo, if you're in, I'm in." Jack said.

1 by 1, the rest of the team came over, each realising what Raph meant to them.

Soon, everyone stood near Leo, who cracked a grin.

"Ok people, let's go save Raphael." He stated.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Raph sat in a cell, mumbling to himself. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, threaded through a pipe for extra security. His restraint was made of rope, one of the only things they hadn't been trained with in their escape classes. He was sporting various cuts and bruises around his body, all of which were made by 1 person, the 1 person he had always wanted to get away from.

There was shouting from outside the room, followed by banging at the door. Raph shuffled himself into a position where he could defend himself with his feet when needed. The lock turned and the door opened slowly.

"Ya ain't gonna do anythin' ya me anymore!" Raph exclaimed, pulling at his restraints again.

"Cool it Raph, it's me." Leo said as he peered his head around the door.

Raph sighed happily. "Boy am I glad ta see ya, fearless."

"Likewise bro." Leo said, kneeling in front of his brother.

"How is he?" Jack asked as she ran in, crouching next to Leo.

"Alright." Leo answered, before his eyes widened at the sight of the back of Raph's head. "That's not gonna help though."

Jack looked where Leo was starring. The back of Raph's head had a huge cut, from just above one ear to the other. She quickly untied her black mask, only now were the words 'Juvie Jack' visible in red thread.

"Use this." She said. "Seeing as he lost his."

Leo nodded. He folded the mask jn half and tightly tied it around the wound before cutting the rope with his Katanas. He and Jack both helped Raph stand, though he was alright on his feet. Slowly, yet steadily they made their way outside to a designated meeting point, avoiding unconscious bodies of the dragons and foot, who the rest of the team had knocked out minutes before, just after Leo convinced them to come.

"Raph!" Scarlett exclaimed quietly, running up to the wounded figure. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Raph lied. Really he was in terrible pain, every movement hurt, but if he told them that, they'd be fussing over him. What use would that be?

"We need to go." Leo pestered.

"I don't know whether you noticed Leo, but Raph can't exactly run across rooftops in his condition." Donnie pointed out.

"You're right." Leo muttered. He thought for a second before looking through the kids. "Who has our EP?" A small boy put his hand up. "Pass it over Henry."

Henry threw the device to his leader, who caught it with ease. The EP, or emergency phone, was simply that. It was a flip over phone with only 2 buttons, an on and off button, and one to call. It had one number in its memory, T.M.N.T's.

"Leo, that's strictly emergency only. If you misuse that, you could be dismissed." April said worryingly.

Leo nodded, knowing the rule well. Being dismissed was one of the worst punishments given out. It meant that you couldn't go out on missions, nor could you train. Basically, anything to do with Ninjutsu was out of bounds.

"Raph has a massive cut on the side of his head, if we don't get him back, we might be short of a member." Leo stated. "If I get punished for that, so be it."

He pushed the call button on the phone without hesitation. It rang once before it was picked up.

"Yes?" Yoshi's voice rang through the phone.

"Master Yoshi, it's Leonardo."

"Leonardo, this phone is for emergency only."

"I know Master, but Raphael was kidnapped mid-battle. We've got his back, but he's wounded, with a really bad cut on his head. He's in no condition to run back, we need help."

"I still do not see the emergency." Yoshi said simply.

"If we don't react soon, we might lose Raph."

Yoshi sighed. "We will be there in5 minutes, we will track you through the phone. Everyone is to come back via the truck, though as soon as you are back, I want a word with you alone."

Leo closed his eyes for a couple seconds before opening them once again.

"Hai." He responded dryly.

The line cut off. Leo muttered something in Japanese before turning to the team.

"They'll be 5 minutes."

The kids nodded. Donnie pushed his way out of the crowd. "You alright Raph?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Raph replied sarcastically, though weakly.

Donnie pulled up the makeshift bandage, gasping lightly at the massive cut. He pulled it down again before raising an eyeridge at the writing. "What's a Juvie Jack?"

Jack stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "Juvie-Jack," She repeated, separating the words more than needed. "what don't you get?"

The pieces finally fit together in Donnie's mind and he quickly apologised, which Jack dismissed. The sound of an oncoming car brought their attention back. A moving van stopped next to the kids and seconds later about 6 workers got out. Each wore a black jumpsuit, quite similar to the teen's uniform, the only thing telling them apart was the silver stripe down the right side. On their right upper chest it showed the Hamato Clan symbol.

"Take the injured one into the infirmary, escort the rest to the seats." The leader ordered. The kids were sat down in seats put into the back before the van drove off back to T.M.N.T.

_**~Scarlett~**_

"The doctors say Raph going to be fine." Leo said as he exited the infirmary.

"They want to do one last check up, then we can have him back." There was a quiet cheer from the group. "Donnie, Mikey, Scarlett, could you take Raph back to our room once he's ready?"

"Why can't you?" Mikey asked.

Leo sighed. "Master Yoshi wants a word with me about using the EP."

"Leonardo, does that mean that you are to be dismissed?" Usagi questioned.

"I have no idea Usagi." Leo answered before running down the hallway to Yoshi's office.

_**~Scarlett~**_

Leo walked down the corridor to his room. He was exhausted, Yoshi's lecture had lasted for ages and he wasn't exactly wide awake when they got back.

He pushed the door open slowly, trying not to wake up the others. He started to walk over to his bed, but bumped into a shadow. Immediately into protective mode, he hit the light switch, and yelped slightly at the sight of the whole unit in their room.

"What, were you trying give me a heart attack?" He panted, clutching his chest.

"Sorry Leo, these guys wouldn't go until they knew what happened to you." Mikey said with a smile.

"Yeah, what did Master Yoshi say?" Donnie asked.

Leo sighed before leaning against the wall. "He said that it was irresponsible to use the EP, that I should know better and he expected more from me. He demanded to know what made me do something so recless. So I said it was for family, and I'd do it again if it meant saving any one of you guys. He didn't say anything for a while, then he gave me my punishment and sent me out."

"And what's the punishment?" Jack asked.

"A warning. Well, and 100 flips." Leo answered. "Needless to say, I am now exhausted, all I want is to sleep. Speaking of which, aren't our rooms be getting checked about now?"

The rests of the kids all ran out towards their rooms, leaving a chuckling Leo left with his team. He walked up to Raph's sleeping figure spread out on the bed.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"He'll be fine." Donnie answered with a sigh. "A couple bumps, a few bruises and 18 cuts, but he's fine."

"He fell asleep about half an hour ago, out like a light from the moment he hit the bed." Scarlett said with a chuckle.

"Well, being kidnapped and beaten up tires anyone out." Leo stated. "Anyway, I wasn't kidding about being exhausted, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Donnie added with a rub of his eye.

"Night guys." Scarlett said as the boys all climbed into their beds. "Guys?" They turned around. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Scar." Mikey replied.

Scarlett waited until the boys were asleep before walking over to Raphael. "Happy birthday Raph." She whispered.

She bent down and kissed his forehead before getting into bed. Raph turned over in his sleep, a small smile on his face.

_Now, for those of you who wanted to know how Raph knew that Leo liked Jack, there's your answer. Raph likes Scarlett, and apparently, she likes him! Cue 'awwww's_


End file.
